circleofhealersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronin Wendigo
:: Name: Ronin Wendigo '-Alias-' * Ninor * The Wendigo * Cer-bus * Bea-Wolf * Guardian of Cerberus -Profession- * Elite Merc * Bounty Hunter * Republic Intel Office * Rebel Commander * Jedi Knight * Sith Master -Species/Race- * Kashi Human -Age- * Unknown -Height- * 5'9" -Weight- * 175 lbs. '-Appearance-' * Medium Build '-Eye Color-' Dark Jade Green with a small dark brown blotch on his left eye iri* Hair Color : Dark Reddish Brown -Distinguishing marks- -Home world- * Unknown -Family- * Arianna Darklighter = Wife * Faith Darklighter Wendigo = Eldest Daughter * Thedosius Darklighter Wendigo = Son * Zeria Darklighter Wendigo = Daughter * Jake Darklighter Wendigo = Son * Rianna Organa = Sister-in-Law * Dar'yaim Balor = Son-in-Law * "Bud" = Grandson 'Biography' The Early years... As a young boy, Ronin grew up never knowing anything about his family, past or even his name. For as best could recall, spent much of his early part of youth as an orphan. One of a handful of survivors rescued from a Slaver ring bust by the Republic. Found with neither any identification paper nor record in their database, he was eventually place in the orphanage. Until he either came of age or adopted into a new family.{CHowever, while there he had a rough time fitting in for it seem. He exhibited strange traits and behavior which none. Of the caseworkers, children or countless foster family could not tolerate nor understood. Which later on lead to disappointments and heart ache, as he is grew up. Which lead to him eventually run away on his own at age 12. Life on the run... Wandering the universe and vast territories. Doing odd job wherever he could work or stowing away in different crafts. In order support himself and elude the dangers of life out on his own . He either An old Smuggler Captain named Jarrod who despite everything treated him as if he was his own takes in whenever his special abilities were ever found out, going from one planet to another till, he got older and later. Until one day when he was 15 during a re supply stop in one of Corellian’s ports. They were ambushed and they had to flee. Later captured they are huddled to a secret location where he finds out the truth about Jarrod. Whom it turns out to be was a CorSec Agent named Ronin Conner working on a special undercover assignment, With a Corellian Jedi named Kyle Kincade. After which when he recovers is pull out of the assignment which is declared a failure and inconclusive. Jarrod is crippled by his injury, demoted to a desk job. His captors then see Ronin as a liability and with his rap sheet uncovered. Was slated to be shipped to maximum-security prison when Jarrod intervenes in his behalf with the help of a close friend. They are able to secure for him an optional sentence, a chance to choose where in he is offered a chance. To be take under Jarrod's friends guidance with the possibility of securing a pardon for his crimes. This after much thought he comes to decide to take and end up being released to Jedi Knight Kyle Kincade custody. A chance for a fresh start... Then shipped to an undisclosed training facility where he spends the next 3 yrs. On the other hand, so. Where finally Kyle understands his unknown skills. Of that being to be that, he was Force Sensitive enough to be trained. However, due to his age and seem dark past he was not allow to be trained. By those in the Jedi temple where Kyle was, so instead he did his best to help him cope with his untapped gift as best he could. The CorSec then recruits graduating at the top of his class Ronin. As part of their undercover unit and starts his career. As a scout with them then working his way up to Agent status. {C}He then eventually earn when tragedy strikes Jarrod and Kyle dies in action during an assignment. Sometime during one of their mission on top of that. Ronin is caught in a controversial case, which gets him suspended. Alone and unsure of his future he resign his post and go into piracy, piloting his own ship and taking his chances in uncovering his own past, and maybe clearing his name... The path towards the light... Soon after time passed and he eventually during one of his travel. Comes across a job that lead him to deliver a package to the then Jedi Temple where as fate would have it. He comes across Jedi Master Sky Kerberos who persuade him to yet join the Jedi Ranks. Taking him in as her own apprentice, he eventually rises to the rank of Jedi Knight. Fighting and standing along side the other Jedi until eventually taking an apprentice of his own. However, eventually having lost his Master during a battle right in front of him. In addition, unable to do nothing he eventually looses his faith and conviction to the Jedi Order.Setting off into a destructive downward spiral into darkness where the outcome was enevitable. The turn of the tide... In addition, later on during a confrontation on the planet Kashyyk. Ronin yet again left to face his former Master now turn Sith. Going under the name Horsewoman of Conquest, one of the 4 of mentioned in of the Sith prophecy of old.She eventually come to call him back to his side and yet again follow her. As he once did as her apprectice in which case. He then willingly followed and at the same time earn for them 2 Jedi captives. By then after eventually heed her call and come to join them after Leaving the Jedi Order behind. He ends up become a Sith himself under the apprentice of Sith Master Anubis. Rise to the rank of Knight and particpating. In a covert raid into the heart of the Jedi Brother Temple itself where in. A number of casualty amongst the Jedi and their padawan was inflicted before they departed.And yet again on the planet Naboo where in he crossblades with some former Jedi breathren.And come to be chosen later on to paticipate in . The path ahead??? Having come so close to death while aid one of his Sith, Master Bane Nathos. After he set upon war against the Wookies. Facing off with one of the deadly Force adversery, that being the Vongs. He is wounded and inflicted by their deadly poison he. Makes good his escape and kidnapp the Village cheiftain he then contacts the Republic. Who sends Senator Arin Elis ,who broker a deal with him where in after return the Wookiee Chieftain alive and well. He is provided medical help and pardon for his crimes in return for service rendered. He ends up serving under their command up until the dark times of ther Republic where in. Under the reign of the Suppreme Chancellor Kael. Darkness reign over the land and he along with a few dedicated loyal individuals. Broke off and began the new Rebellion...hope to bring peace to the broken galaxy once again.he The path to Darkness {C}And so it was during a chance meeting again with an old acquaintance of him named Spade. He came to come across a Sith Knight names Malcom, who after taunting him for a time ended up capturing him. And in the process kept him alive long enough to try and turn him. With the aid of a old Friend of his named Tris Draclau both were able to find his one weakness.That being his loyalty to his old Master Sky which then exploited and use to turn him. And now having return to being A Sith knight he came to fight in a few of their battles. One of which is Ruusan, where he came upon and captured Jedi Jessari a noted healer. Whom after a brief encounter convinced her to heal his fractured mind. So now with his newly regain past Ronin comes to slowly be reminded of his heritage. Having earn the next rank in the current Sith Order he now slowly begin to piece together. Who he really is and forge a new path for himself. Come heaven or hell,The legacy has been awaken within him... The Legacy {C}So it seem a new chapter is written and has begun in his unending saga that is his life.For it seem out of the shadows a new revelation comes to light. As the dust settled after the unexpected coup within the Sith ranks and learning new insights to his Masters where abouts. Ronin in his despair came to unintentionally end up back in Lianna, driven by some unknown urgency. He eventually makes his way towards the lone tower where once in his life he had hope to have found peace in the arms of another. Whom in the chaos that soon followed after the Republics collapse he had thought lost to him. Suddenly appeared and rekindled the fire in his heart and longing for her, Arianna Darklighter. Only seem after a short exchange of words the truth behind her disappearance came to light. With it the realization of the fruit that was born of that one faithfully night. When worlds have seem to collide and new hope and life sprung from the ashes....leading to them eventually heading out. The legacy of their union....Faith Darklighter Wendigo. Of which against all odds they'd hope to keep a secret to the world know only to a chosen few her existence along with their union. They hope would never be revealed till the right time came....hide it all in the shadows. A forbidden love that they hope would stand the test of time for year to come. Their love withstands a test of time, within that time they have other children triplets.... among them, Theodorius. He would be the one to bring back the Kashi to the light. Zeria & their long lost son Jake.... Crayat Dawn Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Corporation Model: YT-1930 Class: Light freighter Technical specifications Length: 35 meters Hyperdrive rating: Class 2 Shielding: Equipped Navigation system: Equipped Armament: Laser cannon turret (1) Crew: 2 Passengers 6 Cargo capacity: 200 metric tons Consumables: 4 months Z Headhunter ship:Black Wraith =Caution Spoiler= Work in progress plotline: - After a long quest in reclaiming his lost past Ronin eventually learns a few notable things. - His father ( name unknown) and Ronin, descended from a fallen''Royale Macheteros''. {C - Who was found and exiled for teaching their ways to an 'Offworlders'. {C - That within their bloodline was taught a family traditional style. Achieved and pass on , kept in their oral traditions: or what called 'The Breath'. {C - From which one could possibly attain only after. Mastering or reaching a certain 'Levels of Attainment’. The ability where, one could enter a trance and be granted a temporary ability of precognitive foresight. Giving one the chance to be able to fight and stand at par with a force trained individual. - That in wielding this skill and by the influence of knowing the Guardians true name lie the danger. Where in the Guardian could possibly fall under the influence of another Master. If only when and if one could learn then speak the practitioner real name.Which along with much of their planet,tradition,local inhabitant and Kashi Mer Dynasty was lost thru time. - "Real Name" in Basic pertains to the name give to one by the ancients and could only be learn by a Highly skilled Member of the Royale Macheteros Guardians. Or perhaps one skilled enough in the Force and able to win the loyalty. Enough for him to entrust the Guardians true name to them. - That of all the ledgend the Kashi tresure the most was that of Hound of Kashi Mer talisman - His mother was a refugee who lived and was met by his father during his exile. Living and passing one of the many colonies that scattered thru out the outer rim territories. {C - Not much is know as to what happend to them afterwards and is the driving force behind Ronin personal quest. {C - After freeing Elegos from his hibernation stasis. He somehow developed a strange force bond with him. One that has not been knows to be for so long. Thought to have died out along with the tales and the Exile long before. there is seemed to be a strange alliance. - Where in someway, when both are in the same location or in the midst of conflict/strife. Both seem to be able to access the force if but faintly and briefly. http://solitude46170.yuku.com// http://www.familyecho.com/?p=RHK0G&c=cjkoen6c50&f=264913717560017626 Category:Characters Category:Lianna Category:Male Category:Sith